


Left Behind

by ickis



Category: The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Backstory, Blood and Injury, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Pre-Apocalypse, obviously, what else do you expect from a bunch of preteens, will get worse as we move into the apocalypse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-14
Updated: 2018-09-20
Packaged: 2019-07-12 06:16:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15989381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ickis/pseuds/ickis
Summary: At Ericson's, you almost felt like your teachers cared about you. They wanted you to get better. They wanted you to succeed and show the world that you could do it!But where was that care when they left so many helpless kids behind to fend for themselves?





	1. School Life

Ericson’s Boarding School for Troubled Youth operated with give or take a thousand students. A thousand students that were, in one way or another, in need of help. Is your teen running away? Drinking? Smoking? Fighting? Is your teen too emotional, or too mean? Well, send them down to Ericson’s. There, your child will be provided with the care they need to be a functioning member of society!

  
It was a good idea, really. A lot of kids needed help. The only issue was that the headmaster didn’t give a shit about a damn kid in there. That being said, the teachers weren’t too bad. They did really seem like they wanted to help. The therapeutic activities were nothing to turn your nose to, either. Hiking and shit like that was really fun. Therapeutic? Eh. But fun nonetheless.

  
It’s not that Marlon hated the idea of being at a boarding school, or that he was “getting help”. He just didn’t understand why he was there. Sure, he got into a few fights. Sure, he said some worrying things. He was a ten-year-old boy. What else would you expect from some kid who is just figuring out what hormones are?

  
Well, okay, maybe he was still too young for hormones to be a factor. But still. He wasn’t that bad. Some of the kids there had seriously hurt people and themselves; Marlon hadn’t. Marlon couldn’t dream of hurting somebody as badly as some of these kids had. Had it not been for the officers on campus he would honestly feel in danger around the student body.

  
Today was average. Wake up at six, get ready, head to the dining hall for breakfast. Marlon woke up as he normally did – not wanting to be awake. Waking up this early was stupid. He was there all day every day, and they couldn’t give him another hour? He got up anyway. No use getting in trouble all because he couldn’t force himself out of bed. With his wonderful dress-code abiding buzzcut tended to and his teeth brushed, Marlon headed down the hall to snag his friend and head to the dining hall.

Louis was a character. If Marlon didn’t belong at the school, Louis really didn’t. At least it didn’t seem like it on the surface. Louis was a musical genius, and a pretty cool guy (in Marlon’s opinion). He was obnoxious at times, but nothing close to violent or depressed. Marlon would know – he had known him forever. They were neighbors, and friends since they could walk. In all honesty, he was starting to think that there was nothing really wrong with Louis, and that he was only there as another part of Marlon’s therapy.

Knocking on the door, Marlon walked right in. “What’s up?” He asked. He plopped himself on Louis’s bed and watched him mess around with his hair in the bathroom mirror.

“Oh, same old same old,” He replied with a shrug. “I hear you have a football game tonight.” He smiled back at Marlon, finally leaving the bathroom.

“I forgot about that, actually. Guess I was too busy freaking out about the parent meeting coming up.”

“Yeah? You’re always worried about that.” Louis shook his head with a sigh. “You show ‘em who’s boss tonight,” He punched Marlon on the arm playfully. “I might just show up after my piano session.”

“You had better. I need my favorite cheerleader,” Marlon joked. He stood up off his friend’s bed and fixed the blanket. “Let’s go now. Headmasters gonna be mad if we’re late.”

And they went. Breakfast was the same as normal. Just a bunch of kids sitting at a table making a bit of conversation before their daily classes and activities. Louis and Marlon always sat together with a group of people that they had grown fond of. Together, they formed a little group that Marlon liked to call the “Why Are We Even Here?” group. Just a group of kids that didn’t feel like they belonged. Who knew there could be a group of outcasts in a school made up of outcasts? One by one they finished breakfast and were off.

And so began another tedious day of guided learning. Marlon may not know exactly how he landed himself at Ericson’s, but he did know for sure that his ADHD had a hand in it. It was really one of the only things he knew for sure. He was in special classes designed to hold his attention, and it actually worked. With his teachers being so involved and seeming to want him to succeed, it was hard not feeling a little happy where he was (even with his attitude making him want to think otherwise).

Back when he was in public school he just couldn’t focus. The teachers were boring as anything, and the kids were obnoxious. Yes, Marlon would act out from time to time. But it just made it that much harder for Marlon to focus when his classmates would never shut up. It was like even if Marlon wanted to learn, he couldn’t. But now he could. He still didn’t want to, but it felt so nice to know that he could.

With his classes and sessions over and done with, Marlon was stuck in study hall. He had to get all his homework done before his game that night. If not, he might never get it done. The hall was perfectly silent save for the white noise that was graphite on paper and the occasional page turn. Once again, Marlon would take this over his previous school any day. He would never get homework done at home, which would get him in trouble. Here, though, he got his shit done with time to spare. During said time he passed stupid notes with Louis to make him laugh and get in trouble. Louis, being the wonderful friend he is, did no such thing. In fact, he was the one who got Marlon in trouble. Friendship is a beautiful thing – even when it leads to you getting scolded.

With the last of his therapeutic activities out of the way, Marlon got ready for his game. Sports weren’t his absolute favorite, but it was all that he was good at. If he was really good at anything else he would have chosen it over football without thinking twice.

“Remember, boys, you’re going against the eighth graders. They’re gonna be bigger than you. But don’t be scared, okay? Sometimes obstacles seem impossible to get around, but you just gotta show that obstacle who’s boss!” The coach cried out as he rallied the group of fourth graders. Sometimes they literally didn’t even try to hide the fact that this was therapy. It just further proved how much the headmaster really didn’t give a shit. He just needed a reason to put a bunch of fourth graders against eighth graders. Pain must be amusing to him.

But lets assume that his intentions were pure and well thought-out. It could very well be the case, after all. Why on Earth would it ever be smart to put fourth graders against eighth graders? There is no lesson to be learned from getting your ass beat by kids with an unfair advantage. Nevertheless, Marlon planned to show those eighth graders who the alpha was.

* * *

 

Marlon did not, in fact, show the eighth graders who the alpha was. The game was an absolute train wreck. Not only did they lose, but they didn’t even get to finish the game. Marlon had caught the ball for once, and went running down the field. He thought that he might be able to get a touchdown! But, of course, an eighth grader absolutely decimated him before he could do that. Marlon hit the grass and the world started to spin. The screams coming from the crowd, the lights, the heat, the pain. It was all too much. He felt the bile rise into his throat and he only had a few moments to turn around before the contents of his stomach coated the grass.

Humiliation was not a good feeling. It felt worse than vomiting on the football field. Marlon didn’t quite remember what happened after that. It was a blur, really. What he did remember, though, was how it felt. He remembered how it felt when his fist connected with the pimpled skin of that eighth grader. How it felt when his knuckles met his skin again, and again, and again. How it felt when he was being dragged away by the coach and really any player brave enough to put his hands on him. He remembered clear as day how the blood felt as it dripped from his nose. He did not, however, remember the feeling of being struck.

His brain started to clear when he found himself situated in the cushioned leather seat in front of the headmaster’s desk. He was still in his blood splattered jersey, and they hadn’t even bothered to see if his nose would stop bleeding. Next to him was his counselor. While his head was clear, he still couldn’t quite make out what they were talking about. He could assume that they were making plans to take him out of football, but the exact details were tuned out.

“We have decided to try something less hands-on. Less tackling. Does that sound good, Marlon?” His counselor asked as she walked him to the nurse’s office.

Marlon gave a nod in response.

“We’re thinking archery. I can trust you to not shoot other students, right, Marlon?” She looked down at him with raised eyebrows. That look would tell Marlon that she trusted him enough to not actually shoot other students, but that she had to ask anyway. Too bad Marlon wasn’t looking at her. His eyes were still focused on the ground.

Once more, Marlon nodded. “Yes, ma’am.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if youre rereading this chapter then you may notice the difference in age. i had to age them down further in order for it to make more sense. sorry!


	2. Conference

Parents were never really talked about at Ericson’s. One could imagine that some of the kids there didn’t have very good ones. Marlon couldn’t relate. He sometimes thought that his parents had sent him to Ericson’s so that they didn’t have to deal with him, but they never really did anything to hurt him.  
  
During conferences his dad would show up more often than his mom. He would defend Marlon with his life -- Even when the headmaster had a point. His mom, on the other hand, forgot his name at times. Some would argue that that was damaging to his “young mind”, but Marlon didn’t think so. He was sure that she still loved him. Its not like they were hurting him. He was messed up on his own, and for once in his life he was ready to take responsibility.  
  
Speaking of which, Marlon was now in a position where he had to take responsibility for something that wasn’t his fault. His conference was moved to the day after the incident in order to properly sort out everything with his parents. Normally, there would be a phone call or letter home, but with how bad it was it was best they met in person.  
  
“Ah, good afternoon ma’am,” The headmaster said with a patient smile. Marlon’s head shot up and his eyes widened when he saw his mother standing in the doorway. “I’m glad you could make it on such short notice.”  
  
“Of course,” She said in the fake voice that Marlon had come to recognize as the voice that she used to convince people that she was happy. “Anything for my little man.”  
  
She took the seat beside Marlon and nodded in greeting at the headmaster, and then Marlon’s counselor. Not once did she look at Marlon directly. Marlon hung his head and looked at her from the corner of his eye. He watched her face and tried to read her true feelings through the mask. He had gotten pretty good at it.  
  
“Right, right. I’m sorry to say that your son got into a fight last night. And previously he tried to cut his own hair out of the dress-code. We confiscated the razor he used to cut his hair.” He motioned towards Marlon’s head, and Marlon only hung it more. He could no longer bear to see his mother looking at him so disappointedly, so he moved his eyes to look at Rosie instead.  
  
He liked Rosie. She was such a beautiful dog, and very sweet. She would bark all night long some nights, but that could be forgiven. It was much better looking at her than looking at his mom.  
  
“It won’t happen again, sir. I apologize for my son’s _consistent_ bad behavior.” His mother said with a big smile. Marlon didn’t really like the snarl on ‘consistent’. It hit him hard.  
  
“Well, he’s here to get help, is he not? Sometimes what we think will help him doesn’t. It’s our fault, really. We plan on trying archery instead, and upping his sessions with the two of us.” His counselor took up for him. She always did. What would Marlon do without her?  
  
“I appreciate your efforts, Miss. If you don’t mind, I would like to have a meeting with my son.” Were the exact words that Marlon didn’t want to hear. And there she went, speaking them.  
  
“The courtyard is yours.”  
  
Marlon could feel his legs going numb. He didn’t want to get up. He didn’t want to be left alone with his disappointed mom.  
  
He completely spaced out throughout the entire walk down to the courtyard. He didn’t want to look at his mom, or the kids he was walking past. From the corner of his eye he caught a glimpse of a familiar pair of shoes. They were the standard school shoes that all the girls were assigned, only these had a butterfly hairclip stuck to the strap. He had just walked by Brody.  


* * *

  
“You got in trouble again?” Brody asked. She was sitting in Louis’s spot at lunch. Marlon was half tempted to comment on the fact that she had no right taking his best friends’ seat, but he didn’t feel like getting yelled at anymore.  
  
“Yeah, because I was fighting,” He said with a shrug as he took his seat. “Mom chewed me out.”  
  
“Marlon…” Brody sighed with a shake of her head. Her hand was on his back now, rubbing in small comforting circles. It’s not like Marlon needed to be comforted. He was fine. He appreciated it anyway.  
  
Marlon never really understood why she cared so dearly for him. If anything, he should be worried about her. She wasn’t in the best mental state, and that stemmed from her shitty homelife. Marlon felt pretty bad when he would rant to her about his own family because, well, he had it way better than she had. She never told him directly for her own reasons, but Marlon had used what she had told him to piece together that her grandmother sent her to Ericson’s because her parents left her pretty fucked up. He could only imagine.  
  
“The old lady chew you out _again_?” Louis asked with a playful tone. He was clearly just trying to make Marlon smile, but Marlon couldn’t bring himself to. He just nodded instead.  
  
Their portion of the table was nearly silent for the remainder of lunch. Nobody was in a joking mood all thanks to Marlon and his shitty time with his mom. He should feel guilty, but he really didn’t.  
  
After lunch, Brody gave Marlon a hug. He didn’t deserve it.  
  
“Thanks, Brody.” Marlon said, a small smile crossing his face.  
  
“Anytime. One of these days your parents aren’t gonna be able to boss you around anymore. Just hold out until then.” She gave his arm a pat and headed to class. He honestly felt like he should be saying that to her.  
  
Marlon was admittedly excited for the day when he could do things without his parents looming over him.  
  
In hindsight, he would have preferred for that day to be a little later than tomorrow.


	3. Mission: Quiet the Hound

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for those who read the previous chapters prior to 9/16:   
> i have updated the story so that the characters are aged down from 12 to 9-10. it makes more sense that way.   
> thanks for reading!

Marlon was surprised to find how much he enjoyed archery. His counselor would probably say that it was because he enjoyed the wind blowing in his hair, or that the string digging into his fingers grounded him in a way that was indescribable. She might even say that the need to hit the target gave him a sense of purpose. But Marlon would explain it in fewer words: It was fun to shoot stuff.  
  
According to his instructor, he was doing very well for a first-timer.  
  
“No, no, straighten your back more. Your feet need to be further apart, son,” The instructor corrected as he started to put Marlon’s legs in the proper position for him. “Yes, good. Now, aim. Good. Shoot!”  
  
Marlon took a breath and let go. It was as if time slowed to a crawl, and that everything around him melted into nothing. All that mattered right then was whether or not he hit his target. He let his breath go in a slow exhale and kept his eyes locked on the target. Time started to speed up once more. The arrow zipped through the air and embedded itself into the target. He was just a hair shy of the bullseye. A smile exploded on Marlon’s face and he looked up at the instructor proudly.  
  
“Good job, sport. Now go fetch your arrow.” He said with a pat to Marlon’s back.  
  
Marlon ran off and grabbed the arrow. With a few tugs, it was ripped free from its hay-filled prison. He went to turn around, but stopped when he saw something moving in the trees beyond the fence. He peeked around the target in hopes that he would see a deer or a squirrel. It wasn’t often that they came around the school, so seeing one was special. He couldn’t quite make out what he was seeing, so he moved a bit closer.  
  
“Everybody inside!” Shouted a teacher from the doorway. Marlon jumped and turned to run inside with the other students. He still hadn’t quite gotten a peek at what had moved. Over the intercom came the headmaster’s voice. He spoke calmly as he told the student population that all outdoor activities had been cancelled, and that all students were to report straight to their dorms until further notice. They were going on lockdown.  
  
Marlon sat on his bed and stared out the window for the rest of the afternoon. He didn’t see anything off. Well, except for the fact that parents were leaving with their kids. If they were on lockdown, how was this allowed? He was pretty sure that’s not how lockdowns worked.  
  
“Did you hear? They’re saying it’s _zombies_.” Whispered one of Marlon’s dorm buddies to the one laying on the bunk above him. His friend opened his mouth to respond, but Marlon cut him off.  
  
“That’s stupid.” He grumbled, glaring at his dorm mates.  
  
“How about you butt out of our conversation, Marlon? I wasn’t talking to you .”  
  
“Cut it out, you guys.” Came the annoyed voice of Aasim from the top bunk. With a roll of his eyes, Marlon returned to looking out the window. As the sun fell, Marlon went to bed with the rest of his classmates, or what was left of them at least.  
  
As of morning the next day, Ericson’s Boarding School for Troubled Youth operated with give or take four hundred students. That number was dropping with every second. The number of teachers were dropping as well. The drop in teachers, along with them still being on lockdown, meant that students still weren’t allowed outside of their dorms. They were only released for meals, and given one hour to socialize amongst one another given they were quiet.  
  
Now _who_ would have expected a group of rowdy kids to stay quiet with very few adults keeping them in check? Eventually it got so bad that they couldn’t be controlled anymore. Of course, the outcasts took their spot at the table. Marlon was admittedly sad to see that some of them had left.  
  
“Does anyone even know what’s going on?” Came Mitch from the other side of the table.  
  
“My bunkmate said it’s a zombie apocalypse!” Replied Louis. “He said were, like, all gonna die.”  
  
Marlon couldn’t help but roll his eyes. “Mine said that too. It’s bogus.”  
  
“But how do we know it isn’t zombies? We don’t know anything yet.” Oh, Brody. When will you stop being wise? (In about seven years, studies say).  
  
“She has a point.” Louis smirked.  
  
Marlon shrugged it off with another eyeroll.  
  
The group decided to head back to Brody’s dorm for a while. Her buddies had already up and left, so it would just be them. It’s not like there was anyone telling them to not intermingle. During their time together they talked about their families, and what they were probably doing. They conspired as to what may be happening (though the ideas were childish). All in all, they just spent some time together. After all, they all thought this would be their last night together. They were sure that their parents would be there to gather them the following morning.  
  


…

Marlon awoke to Rosie barking rather than his alarm. No alarms were set anymore. It’s almost like so many adults had left that they weren’t even on lockdown anymore. Hell, they weren’t even functioning as a school anymore. They weren’t functioning at all. The sun had yet to rise, and neither had any of Marlon’s friends, it seemed. Marlon laid and stared up at the ceiling as he waited for the headmaster to hush Rosie. Minuets passed, and Rosie still wasn’t hushed. Marlon sat up. Sure enough, everyone else was still fast asleep.

Marlon decided that he would quiet Rosie himself. The headmaster probably had a heart attack or something. Creeping through the halls as if anyone was actually going to yell at him, Marlon headed towards the headmaster’s office. He knew the headmaster didn’t sleep there, but he knew for sure that Rosie did.

It was amazing how much graffiti kids could put on some walls in a day. Marlon chuckled at it, ready to add his own. But that would be later. Right now he had a mission. _Mission: Quiet the Hound_ , he called it mentally. He climbed the stairs and reached the office. Sure enough, Rosie was on her bed, staring out of the window, and barking.

Marlon approached Rosie slowly as to not startle her. He went to reach down to pet her, but stopped when he caught sight of what was outside the window. They were- no, that’s stupid. There was no way in hell that he was looking at zombies right outside of the fence. He took a step back, his eyes widening in fear. It was then that Rosie noticed his presence. She turned to face him, but then turned right back to continue barking.

All of Marlon’s senses were numbed from shock and fear. All he could feel was his heart pounding, and the sweat slicking his palms. His vision was blurry, and Rosie’s barking sounded muffled. He couldn’t breathe. He wanted to puke. It was the football game all over again. He contained himself this time, however. He took a breath and steadied himself.

“Rosie- Rosie, come,” Marlon stuttered. “Rosie, please come.” He needed to get back to his friends. He couldn’t leave Rosie, though. Her barking would drive him insane, and he felt safe around her. Finally, with enough pleading, Rosie turned and walked towards Marlon. He unwrapped her leash from the post she was tied to and started to walk her back towards their dorm.

“Guys,” Marlon addressed the group of kids. He tried to sound confident, but his voice absolutely shattered. “They- They were right. It’s zombies.”


	4. Food Hunt (With Very Little Hunting)

Ericson’s Boarding School for Troubled Youth held no more than thirty people. It had only been a week since the initial lockdown, and things had only gotten worse since then.   
  
Everything going to shit left Marlon’s group of outcasts with high anxiety, not surprisingly. They were a bunch of fourth graders trying to survive with no adults to help them. Not even Marlon’s counselor had enough of a heart to stay behind. And here he thought she was nice. As much as the group of hoodlums wanted to think that it was cool living without adults, it wasn’t fun. They weren’t even sure how they would live through the day.   
  
But Brody… she was something else. Not only was she supposed to be the voice of hope in a time of helplessness, but she had run out of her medication. Her once thoughtful, uplifting statements became depressing. She would cry all the time, too. She wasn’t Brody anymore. Fear changed her.   
  
“What are we going to do?! We don’t have food! What if they get in? What if someone gets hurt?” She muttered to herself as she paced around the courtyard. She always went there no matter how many times Marlon told her it was too dangerous.   
  
“Brody, you can’t keep worrying about this stuff! Please, just be quiet!” Marlon snarled. He sat down on one of the benches and put his head in his hands. Brody wasn’t listening, apparently. She continued to worry to herself.   
  
Marlon stood abruptly and walked over to her. He grabbed her by the shoulders and shook her a bit. “Shut up!” He shouted. Brody froze up. Here come the tears. She was sobbing moments later, trying to break out of his grip. Marlon’s face dropped. Now he felt bad. “I’m sorry for yelling, Brody,” He said softly, letting her go. She stumbled back a few steps and covered her face with her hands. “I’ll go to the cafeteria and see if there’s anything left, okay? Calm down.”   
  
Brody nodded, but she still wasn’t calm. Marlon expected as much at this point. He left her for now so that she could hopefully pull herself together.   
  
Why hadn’t they checked the cafeteria before? Probably because they figured it had been looted. Actually, yeah, that’s exactly why. But lucky for them it wasn’t! Most of the food was perishable, but they could make do with this for a while. Marlon decided to leave it for now. He highly doubted that anyone left in the school would take all that food for themselves.   
  
Marlon was admittedly excited to go back to tell Brody what he had found. His trip back to the courtyard was brought to a stop, however, when he heard a kid crying down the hall. Now, Marlon wouldn’t really consider himself a hero by any means. He didn’t like being responsible for making people feel safe. But hearing that kid cry was annoying, and he wanted it to stop.   
  
“What’s up?” He asked as he approached what seemed to be a first grader, or maybe even a kindergartener. The kid rubbed at his eyes and looked up at Marlon.   
  
“I wanna go home.” The kid whined out. Marlon resisted the urge to be sassy and instead stooped to his level (not like there was much of a height difference).   
  
“We all do. Someone’ll come get us soon. I’m Marlon, what’s your name?”   
  
“Willy…” The boy sniffled. Marlon patted his shoulder and stood back up.   
  
“Okay. C’mon, I have someone you can talk to.” He said as he offered to take Willy’s hand. He imagined that, had an adult been around, he would have been getting a pat on the back for being mature. And, had that happened, he probably would have rejected the praise. But now that that wasn’t happening he almost yearned for it. He craved the feeling of an adult being proud of him. From here on out it seemed like he was just going to have to be proud of himself.   
  
“Is Tenn in here?” Marlon asked as he led Willy into the room adjacent from Brody’s. On the bed, Tenn’s sister pointed towards the closet. “What’s he doing in there… uh… Minerva?”   
  
“Nice try! Minerva’s with Violet. And Tenn is looking for one of Minnie’s crayons. He says it fell out.” She said with a big smile. They were always so happy despite everything. It was probably be because they just wanted to seem strong for Tenn, but it was appreciated amongst the entire group.   
  
With a nod, cool big kid Marlon walked Willy over to the closet. Tenn was still on his knees, searching around the floor of the closet. Clothes were tossed around haphazardly, making it harder for the crayon to be found.   
  
“It’s right here.” Willy stooped down, picking the crayon up from where it was hidden under a shirt.   
  
Tenn looked up at Willy with surprise. Who knows how long he was looking around for that thing, and this kid just comes up and grabs it? “Thank you.” He said softly as he took the crayon. He climbed back up into the desk chair and continued coloring. Willy followed him and watched him over his shoulder.   
  
Mission complete. Marlon smiled and waved goodbye to Sophie as he headed out. Back to Brody.   
  
“Marlon!” Shouted a familiar voice from down the hall. Looks like she found him first. Marlon turned and met Brody in the middle. “Marlon, I was scared I made you mad. I’m really sorry.”   
  
Oh, how he wanted to roll his eyes and groan. He hated that dumb shit. She apologized way too much. “It’s okay. I found food in the cafeteria! We can feed everyone.”   
  
“You did? That’s great!” She grinned. See, there was nothing for her to worry about. Well, for now.   
  
Marlon lead Brody back to the café to show her their new stash. She seemed so delighted. It was almost like he had his friend back. Behind the two of them came a voice.   
  
“I hope the two of you don’t plan on eating any of that,” He said. Brody and Marlon turned around to face him. He looked like a fifth grader. “It needs to be cooked. My grandma used to be a cook here,” He explained. The pair just continued to stare at him as he gathered stuff into his arms. “Oh, I’m Omar, by the way. Dinner’s on me.”   
  
Brody and Marlon liked the sound of that. Now the pair had a task ahead. Mission: Round up the kids.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey! sorry for taking a while to post a new chapter. i was struggling to find a balance. like i want to get the character introductions out of the way, but i also dont want the characters to all be introduced at once, you know? so we only have a few left!
> 
> also, side note, i will not be delving into things like how tenn got his scars. i feel like that will be explained in canon, so i dont want to even attempt to explain it. i hope you enjoy anyway!

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for checking out my story! comments and kudos are really appreciated, but you reading at all means the world to me. i hope you enjoy!   
> -ickis


End file.
